


There are No Happy Endings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You wake up noticing that the hole you fell down feels colder than the last reset</p><p>*You slowly walk down the hallway waiting to be greeted by that smiling flower</p><p>*You walk into to the room calling his name</p><p> </p><p>But nobody came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>stanky ass summary ftw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> frisk is a smol child and is between 4-7 but more than likely around that 5 year old range  
> may be a little advanced in the smarts and matures cause you know resets

*You wake up noticing that the hole you fell down feels colder than the last reset

*You slowly walk down the hallway waiting to be greeted by that smiling flower

*You walk into to the room calling his name

 

But nobody came.  
\------------------------

This was... unusual, Frisk decided. Sitting were the sunny flower usually rested, Frisk tried to look in the darkness for any sign of the flower; or at the very least, her goat mom.

"Flowey," she called, "I uh have reset... again, But last time! I promise Sans!" She scanned around the room again, her eyes filled with determination as she looked for one, small, tiny glimpse of yellow.

"Flow- ugh Asriel! M' being serious. I wan you to join me this time. See goat mom, er, your mom... but we get to see Toriel again! I wan you to come to the outside this time!" Frisk beamed, hoping this would get her yellow friend to show his face. 

Sighing in frustration she went to go lay back down on the tiny hill when she heard someone softly humming. Frisk turned her head to the doorway in front of her and was greeted by the sight of a big, fuzzy, familiar goat mother.

"Oh dear," Frisk heard the goat sigh, "My child are you lost? Oh how did you even get down here? Well whatever that reason my be I can't just leave you to fend by yourself, come with me," she held out her hand to Frisk, which she gladly took; not without scanning the room just one last time for the small flower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chara is 9 fight me

Walking to the next room Toriel let go of Frisks hand and ran down her explanation of the ruins and the puzzles it contains. Frisk mostly tuned out the goats words hearing them way too many times in the past. Frisk shivered shaking her head slightly, ‘It’s not Chara's fault, she was scared, just as scared as me.’ After all Chara was only 9 when they died anyways.

As boring as it was for the kid, Frisk couldn’t help but enjoy every moment she spent with her goat mom; she even went as far as to wait for Toriel to come and pick her back up instead of just going through the Ruins herself.

Already going through the fiasco at Toriel’s house, Frisk couldn’t help but cry out a little like she did every time… when she was not possessed by Chara. Frisk knew she had been through this same scenario with Toriel once, hundreds, if not thousands of times and knew that no matter what the outcome was, is, Toriel would not dare kill her own child; yet even with that thought in her head, Frisk still couldn’t shake that feeling of danger out of her bones.

“My child! Just. Go. Up. Stairs!” Toriel shouted, trying to make the child move closer to the stairs, but they just wouldn’t budge!

“No!” Frisk shouted back, tears fresh on her face, “No! No! No no nononono!”

“My child plea-”

“Mommy no!” Frisk ran up to her goat mom causing Toriel to cut her attacks immediately. “Ugh, mommy!” Frisk cried in the goats arms, she really, really couldn’t handle this battle with Toriel anymore, “No more please, I just want to go home!”

“B-But child,” Toriel stuttered confused, letting her own tears fall, “this can be your home, I can make it that, I-I-I…” she sighed not able to find the words to say. After a few minutes of sitting there in each others Toriel tried again, “My child, please tell me something; if you really want to go home then why call me your mother?”

“C-Cause I want you to come. Please come home with me. I have no mommy or daddy and you are a nice, very nice goat lady and… m’ sorry.” Frisk looked down, not wanting to look Toriel in the eye.

“Oh child,” Toriel sighed, in relief or out of exhaustion she could not tell, “why didn’t you tell me that. Do you really want to go back, up to the surface?” Frisk nodded her head, eyes shining with DETERMINATION. “Well okay then,” Toriel chuckled, “then let's go, together. Let's go see the sun.”

Frisk was so happy, happy that for maybe, maybe just this one time she won't be alone on this trip. Although she knew that she should be happy with this new outcome to her pacifist rout Frisk couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong.

The ghost child sitting in the corner moving her hand from her right cheek to her left one multiple times, very franticly and clearly signing out flower didn’t help the feeling to go away either.


End file.
